I Surrender
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: Before she had met the Succubus, just the thought of falling in love was something that would have made her face squinch up in a sneer and a shiver roll down her spine in disgust. Falling in love was a weakness, the worst kind. It lowered your inhibitions and left you helpless. She was too good for such a thing. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Lost Girl, their characters, their plot, theme, yada yada yada, and I do not claim ownership to them. Those belong to Showcase. However, I DO claim ownership to my writing, so please don't steal =)

**Authors Note: **So, I got the inspiration for this story from Celine Dion's _I surrender_. It's really a great song, and I felt like it fit Tamsin so perfectly, especially after the last episode and her conflict about what to do about Odin putting a mark on Bo.

This story takes place directly after _'Delinquents' _except, in this fic, Tamsin never ripped out Bo's hair or left the Clubhouse after Bo's invitation for tequila. Oh, and I changed the Tequila to wine. :) Other than that, everything went exactly the same.

**Rating**; T for some language

**Featured Pair; **Bo x Tamsin

It all came down to simple facts; she would give up anything and everything for Bo.

Her life, her family, her heritage, her pride. Everything she had in her, she would give.

She had no idea when it had happened. Perhaps when Bo had shown so much courage and determination to rescue a human she didn't even know from the underground sewer Fae, or maybe when she had risked everything to save those same underground Fae from the man that had entrapped and fed off them. Maybe it was during Kenzie's Kitsune-napping, when the Succubus was so determined to rescue her friend, even when everyone was against her, or during their little heart to heart after they had become infected with the Morrigan's parasite.

She didn't know the _when_, but somewhere along the line, it happened. She began to care, to _feel_, and it was something she hadn't done in over two-hundred years. Little by little, the succubus had gradually worn down her walls until Tamsin was left vulnerable and open. Just as gradually, the Valkyrie found herself falling in _love_.

Before she had met the Succubus, just the thought of falling in love was something that would have made her face squinch up in a sneer and a shiver roll down her spine in disgust. Falling in love was a weakness, the worst kind. It lowered your inhibitions and left you helpless. She was too good for such a thing. She was so completely devoted to her cause and blinded to her loyalty to Odin and her sister Valkyries that she would never have allowed herself to feel affection for anyone that wasn't her family. It was a betrayal.

Not to mention what would happen to her if her family ever found out.

They would disgrace her, disown her...probably kill her.

Falling in love would mean placing another above her duty and her family. It would mean forming a loyalty to another that was stronger than that of her calling.

Valkyries didn't fall in love, they rarely even had lovers. Instead, they were married to their cause. They collected the spirits of the strong as Odin commanded and sent them to Valhalla. That was it.

Now, though.

Now, Tamsin knew what it felt like. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with Bo and there was no turning back from it, not anymore.

Gods knew she had certainly tried. She had tried with everything in her to push away her feelings and steel her heart against her desires. She knew her mission. She wouldn't allow something as stupid as _love _keep her from doing her duty to her God and her people.

Only, Tamsin had been wrong on one aspect. Very, _very _wrong.

Where she had thought, once upon a time, that love would only make her weak, her love for Bo made her _strong_. She realized it gave her something to fight for, something to _live _for. Tamsin had never realized just how pathetic her life was, until she met Bo. She never realized how empty she was _all the time_. She never realized that she had been dead, until that damn succubus had walked into her life.

It was ironic, she thought, how one could be dead yet breathing at the same time, but it was how she felt. The brunette had awakened something inside her, something she never even knew existed. Bo had opened her eyes.

She never knew just how stupid she had been. She never knew that one needed to love to live. The two walked hand in hand and it was a hard lesson that the Succubus had taught her.

With brutal clarity, she understood just how dangerous her feelings were. Sure, they made her better, stronger. She had never been as dangerous as she was now because now she had something to die for, something much stronger than the loyalty to her God or her family.

If they ever found out, she would be dead.

The funny thing, she found, was that she didn't really care. If she was going to die, she would rather it be for something _worth _dying for.

And Bo...well, Bo was _definatly _worth dying for.

As soon as she admitted that to herself, she felt her world shift irrevocably. The solid ground she had once stood upon crumbled, and it left her unbalanced. She was in uncharted territory, giving her heart to another, and she had absolutely no fucking clue where to begin.

But she did know that she couldn't stay away any longer. She couldn't force herself to be numb anymore. Bo had melted the ice surrounding her heart and there was no getting that back. Everything in her screamed for the succubus. It was that aura around her that drew Tamsin in, like a moth to a flame.

The brunette was so much like her. She was a strong, fierce and unyielding warrior - one of the best Tamsin had ever seen, despite her sometimes sloppy technique and sometimes rash judgment. She was fiercely loyal and honorable as well as fearless and courageous. She never went against her code or morals, though Tamsin's morals were far less glamorous than Bo's. She was heard-headed and stubborn and possessed a sarcastic and witty humor. In the face of danger, she stood unflinching with her shoulders set and head held high and determination in her eyes.

Yet, they were so different. Tamsin had never met anyone as compassionate as Bo, nor as passionate in their beliefs. The succubus had even forgone choosing an alignment just because she felt like humans were treated unfairly. She never judged anyone just because of their actions, only their hearts, and she had this amazingly huge ability to forgive. Her capacity to love was boundless. She was truly everything that was good in the world and she proved it every single day. Bo, the Champion of the weak and defenseless, the Succubus who had such reverence for life.

It was impossible not to fall in love with such a person.

As her feelings had grown every day, she found it impossible to deny or hide it any longer. Instead, she cast away the fear she felt when she thought of what her family and Master would do to her when they found out she had forsaken them. She would, after all, rather die in Bo's arms than live without them.

It was a harsh reality, but she surrendered to it. She would give her life to live again.

As she looked into Bo's glistening brown eyes, she decided right then, right there, watching the succubus pack Lauren's things into that 'sad, sad little box'. She knew her decision would most likely mean Acacia's death but, as she stood before the brunette, she found that the love she felt toward her sister and mentor paled in comparison to the love she felt for this magnificent woman. Silently, thought, she asked for the older woman's forgiveness, hoping that she would understand what she was about to do.

_I forsake you_, she thought, knowing that Odin could hear her. She could practically feel the God's outrage but it didn't matter. She knew that, with Bo at her side, be it as a lover or a friend, she could take on anything.

Even the King of the Norse Gods himself.

Because, yeah, love made her stronger. Loving Bo was the reason she went on, the reason she was alive again and that was something they could _never _take away from her. She felt empowered and she smiled to herself knowing that, when they came for her, they would see why you never messed with someone who fought for the person they loved.

She knew nothing would every likely come from it. Bo was in love with Lauren, painfully so, and even if she wasn't, wolf-boy was always lurking right around the corner. Both were so much better for the succubus that she was, even if Lauren was only human. All she could offer Bo now was a life of war. Now that she had forsaken her people, they would likely hunt her the rest of her life and that wasn't something she wanted to shoulder Bo with. No, Dyson and Lauren could offer her a life of peace with marriage and rugrats and a dog, maybe (though with Dyson, they already had the dog part covered, she thought with a smile). Not one filled with death and always-changing identities and running.

Bo had already seen enough of that life.

"Tamsin?" A soft, concerned voice broke her from her thoughts and she focused her attention back on the succubus. "You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry..." the Valkyrie murmured almost sadly, "I got lost in my mind there for a second."

"Hey," the warm weight of Bo's hand settled on her forearm and her body almost automatically erupted in tingles, "what's wrong?"

Tamsin offered a half-hearted, pathetic smile. "Nothing. The real problem here is you."

Bo chuckled slightly. "How about I make you a deal?" At Tamsin's curious raised eyebrow, the succubus continued, "How about I'll tell you my woes if you tell me yours?"

The Valkyrie lowered her eyes. "It's not that simple Bo."

The brunette rolled her eyes and shifted closer to the blond warrior, speaking softly, "I thought we were past this bullshit." At Tamsin's narrowed, questioning eyes, she continued, "I thought we were past lying to each other and hiding behind walls. I thought you trusted me."

Tamsin sighed and rolled her eyes, "I do, but it's not something you could understand," _or forgive_, she added silently.

"Try me."

She had to smile. It was just like Bo, to be so tenacious and to put others before herself. Here she was, after a recent and emotional break-up, offering Tamsin a shoulder as if she didn't have enough problems.

"You have enough of your own drama to worry about now. You don't need mine too."

"Hey, you're my friend. That means I'm there for you, no matter what. I know you're new to the whole 'friendship' thing, but that's pretty much how it works," Bo stated, determination glistening in her eyes.

_Friends_, the Valkyrie thought with a pang of sadness, _that's all we'll ever be_. But she knew that, if friendship was all Bo could offer her, she would take it in a heartbeat. Suddenly, she understood Dyson so much better. She could never understand why he hung around Bo like a lost puppy, despite how much it hurt him to see the one he loved with another...now, she got it. As cliché as it was, he would rather be in Bo's life as a friend than not at all and she felt the same way.

"So, what happened with Lauren?" The Valkyrie avoided. At Bo's glare, she smirked and held up her hands, "Hey, I'm just doing the whole 'friendship' thing."

Bo sighed, but let it go for now. "This isn't over," she warned with a pointed look, grabbing her glass of wine and taking a swig. She swallowed leisurely, almost as if she was trying to buy time. "She told me she wasn't happy...with me." She continued after a few moments of silence. At the heartbreak in Bo's eyes, Tamsin silently cursed the 'good' doctor. Who in their right mind wouldn't be happy with _Bo_? "She said she's tired, like she's losing herself and that she's always going to be asking more from me than I can give to her." Bo trailed off with a humorless, sad chuckle, taking another swig from her glass. "She told me that we needed to take a 'break', but I know it's more than that. It's over." Her voice caught and Tamsin could clearly make out the trembling of Bo's bottom lip.

_Please, Bo. Please don't cry_, she found herself silently begging, even though she knew it was useless.

Tears began leaking from the Succubus' eyes and Tamsin found herself pulling the other woman uncharistically into her arms. Bo clung to her, burying her face in the Valkyrie's shoulder as her body was wracked with sobs and, though the blond had longed to feel her love in her arms, this was definatly not what she'd had in mind, nor what she wanted. Bo's pain was literally like her own, cutting into her heart and soul and she would give anything to sooth it.

Instead, she did what she could, lifting a hand to gently caress the woman's dark chocolate locks, even as she buried her face in them and tightened her hold. The succubus was nearly in her lap and yet, it didn't seem close enough to her.

It was many minutes before Bo's crying slowed, nearly a half-an-hour, but to Tamsin it felt like a lifetime. Every breathless sob, every gasp for air, every tear the succubus shed cut into her like a knife. It wasn't until the tears and sniffles had stopped completely that Bo pulled away, her eyes swollen and red. To Tamsin, though, she was still beautiful.

The succubus eyed the wet patch on the blonde's red tank-top and then smiled a very small, sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that..."

"No," Tamsin cut in, before the succubus could offer any excuse, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Bo held her eyes, her own filled with gratefulness. "Thanks. It's just that, usually when I have an emotional breakdown, Kenzie's the one that has to reap the benefits. But you were here, and I felt safe with you and I just..."

"Hey," the Valkyrie interrupted again, though her heart soared when Bo said she felt safe with her, "You don't have to give me any excuses. Like you said...we're friends and, though it's all a bit new for me, I'm here for you."

Bo smiled a genuine smile and placed a hand on top of Tamsin's. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Tamsin simply smile and nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say even as she reeled from the succubus' touch. _Dammit, Tamsin. Get a hold of yourself. The last thing she needs right now is you lusting after her like a hormonal teenage boy! _

"Maybe it's for the best," The brunette continued, pulling her hand away and down casting her eyes.

Tamsin's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? I thought you loved the Doc?"

Bo sighed. "I do. Very much, actually...But, I mean, who were we kidding? No matter how much I wanted to ignore it, Lauren is human and I'm a succubus. As much as we both liked to pretend that me having to feed from others didn't affect us or our relationship, we both knew that it did. She acted like it didn't and, even though she understood that I didn't really have a choice, it hurt her. I could see it. She was right; she was always going to be asking things of me that I can't give. Monogamy is just one of those. It's impossible for me to be monogamous with a human. I can't give her stability or a normal life. For the first time in over five years, she's free from the Ash and her enslavement to the Light and instead of enjoying her freedom like she should be, she's stuck here, tied to me, tied to my world. Plus everything that's been happening with the Dawning...I've been ignoring her and I haven't had any time for her-"

"Wait," Tamsin cut in, her voice sharp with anger toward the Doctor, "She broke up with you because you were training for the Dawning?" _That insensitive, selfish little bitch. When I get my hands on her..._

"No...Well, sorta," Bo answered, her voice speaking of her own confusion. "I don't know...I think it was more that she wasn't a part of it while you, Kenzie and even Dyson were. I think that's what got to her the most...Dyson. She's always been insecure and scare that I would leave her for him, especially now that he has his love back but-" Bo abruptly cut herself off, instead taking a swig of her glass.

"But what?" Tamsin pressed.

"Nothing."

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she let it pass. A few moments passed in silence, both women drinking quietly from their glasses before Tamsin abruptly broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she said softly, fixating her gaze on the liquid in her glass.

"About what?" Bo asked just as softly.

"I...I told her about...about what happened in Brazenwood," The Valkyrie admitted shamefully.

"I know."

Tamsin's eyes shot up, meeting the succubus' compassionate, understanding ones. "You know?"

"She told me," Bo stated softly.

"Ah." The blond lowered her eyes again, unable to hold the Succubus' gaze.

"Hey, it's OK. It's not your fault. Lauren and I had our own problems long before Brazenwood. It's just taken me until now to finally admit them to myself. Besides, I kissed you back. That's not all on you...and...I have a feeling that I wasn't the only one unfaithful that night." It was spoken as a whisper, barely audible, but Tamsin heard it as clearly as if it had been shouted.

Her eyes once more darted up. "What?" She asked sharply.

It was Bo's turn to downcast her gaze as she busied herself with swirling the liquid in her glass. "That night, after you left...Lauren didn't come home until almost two in the morning. She looked...I don't know...ruffled. Her hair was disarrayed, her dress was wrinkled, that kind of stuff. When I asked her where she had been, she just said an 'after party', but she wouldn't look me in the eyes."

"You think she slept with someone," Tamsin stated matter-of-factly.

The brunette nodded. "I do." Her voice was sullen and withdrawn, almost emotionless, but Tamsin could feel the pain underneath it. "But what right do I have to be angry or judge her for it? I've been sleeping with other people for months now. Not to mention I've been training constantly for the Dawning and I haven't had much time for her."

"That's different," Tamsin said heatedly, feeling a deep-seated rage almost overwhelm her at the thought of Lauren being unfaithful to this woman and seeing Bo blame herself for it, "you had no choice. If you hadn't have fed, you would have died. Did you like doing that? Would you have remained faithful and monogamous to Lauren if had been possible?" The Warrior demanded, and Bo nodded quickly. "Then she doesn't have an excuse. If she loved you as much as she said, she wouldn't have slept with anyone else, regardless if you had or not."

Bo nodded. "Logically, I know what you're saying is true, but I can't help but feel like it's my fault, somehow."

"Hey," the blonde said sharply, setting down her glass quickly and grasping the other woman's chin with a firm, but gentle hand even as she lifted Bo's eyes to meet her own, "Lauren cheating on you is _not your fault_." Tamsin made sure each word was clearly enunciated and stressed, trying to force the brunette to understand. "That's all on her. Like you said, it takes two to tango. She made the decision to fuck someone else. _She _made the decision. _Not you_. As for your training and you missing her event, that's _not _an excuse. She should know how important the Dawning is, how life-and-death it is. Your training literally saved your life and if she didn't see that because she was too caught up in the fact that you weren't spending every waking minute doting on her, that's on _her _too."

Tamsin knew she was being harsh but she didn't know any other way and she would be damned if she let Bo wallow in self-pity for something that wasn't even her fault. With each word she spoke, however, she seemed to get more and more angry and Bo could see it in her eyes.

The succubus smiled slightly, placing her hand on Tamsin's wrist. The touch almost instantly soothed her anger. "I didn't know you cared so much, Tam."

Despite herself, the Valkyrie had to smile at the nickname. The only person in her life that had ever given her a nickname was Acacia. It felt nice. "Yeah," she stated nonchalantly, trying to play it off as no big deal even as she released the brunette's chin from her hold, "Neither did I succubitch." Bo smiled.

"Thanks, though. I think I needed to hear that...and no one's ever been that straightforward to me besides Kenzie," Bo said sincerely, her deep brown eyes practically pools of molten chocolate they looked so warm.

Tamsin looked away, shuffling uncomfortably as she realized just how dangerously close she had come to revealing her true feelings toward the Succubus just from the heat and vehemence in her voice during her little speech. _Just friends, just friends,_ the blond repeated to herself, even as Bo finished the wine in her glass and stood.

"Well," she announced quietly, "It's late."

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, repeating Bo's actions. "I should get going."

A sudden look of shyness crossed the succubus' face and Tamsin's brow furrowed slightly. "Um...actually..." she stuttered uncharistically and the Valkyrie couldn't help but smile at how cute it looked even as she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well...I was...I just thought..." The succubus was now fiddling with her hands, her eyes focused on the floor and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Tamsin found herself melting into a puddle of goo. This was a side to the succubus she had never, _ever _seen before, nor even suspected could possibly exist. A shy, nervous Bo? Dear Gods, the brunette was the most self-assured, confident woman she had ever met! Even during the parasite incident, this Bo had not made an appearance. Tamsin found it almost pathetic just how much she wanted to say 'Awwwwwwww!'.

Instead, she opted for, "Just spit it out, Bo. I haven't got all night." Though the words were harsh, she couldn't bring herself to possibly speak them that way, instead sounding gentle and encouraging.

Bo lifted her eyes, locking with Tamsin's blues. "I was just wondering if you might want to stay...I mean, it _is _kind of late and I don't feel comfortable with you driving home at this hour and I would feel better if you were here and-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Tamsin interrupted with a chuckle. A rambling Bo...another thing she _never _thought she'd see. "Easy there before you hurt yourself Hotpants." Bo smiled. "But, to answer your question, yeah, I'll stay." The succubus' beaming smile made it worth it. "I guess I'll just...uh...sleep on the couch then."

"No!" Bo's vehement response startled the Valkyrie and only years upon years of training still her body's natural reaction to jump in surprise. "I mean, no," Be began in a softer voice, still sounding quite shy, "That couch is terrible to sleep on and besides, I've got a King sized bed. It'll fit both of us."

Tamsin balked at the thought of sharing a bed with Bo under the guise of friendship. Gods, to sleep next to that woman she loved all night and not be able to touch her! Surely, this was Odin's punishment. This was her punishment for forsaking her clan.

Bo seemed to see the horror on the Valkyrie's face and her own fell slightly. "Or, you could sleep in Kenzie's bed...or I'll sleep on the couch."

It was the blonde's turn to refuse. "No way. If you won't let me sleep on it, what makes you think I'll let you? And there's no telling what goes on in Kenzie's bed...yours is fine, really." She spoke the words without thinking, sealing her fate of not getting a single wink of sleep tonight.

But, once again, Bo's smile made it worth it. "Ok, great."

With that, the succubus turned and headed toward the stairs, Tamsin following dutifully behind. Soon enough, they were in Bo's bedroom and the brunette hurriedly walked toward her dresser and began digging through the drawers, pulling out sleep clothes even as Tamsin eyed the bed with trepidation.

Dear Gods, this was going to be torture.

"Here," Bo said, handing the blonde a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, "You can sleep in this."

Tamsin accepted the offered clothing and a small, strained smile and a nod. "Thanks."

Her eyes widened as Bo turned back toward the dresser, pulling her shirt over her head as she walked. As soon as the black tank had been tossed into a corner with the rest of her dirty laundry, her tanned hands reached behind her to unclip the black lace bra before slipping it off her shoulders and likewise tossing it in the corner. Her boots and tight black pants soon followed, leaving the brunette in just a pair matching black lace underwear.

Tamsin's mouth went dry as she watched the muscles flex beneath silky, slightly-tanned skin with Bo's every movement as the succubus rummaged around in the drawers once again. She couldn't help but run her eyes along the expanse of the other woman's back, taking in the muscular shoulders, slim waistline, flared hips and voluptuously curved ass before tracing her eyes down legs that must have gone on forever. Dear Gods, if this wasn't the finest specimen of a woman to ever walk the earth, she didn't know who was?!

She was enthralled as Bo slipped a tiny pair of pink sleep shorts up her legs, following the curve of the succubus' ass as she bent over, and her mouth watered as she thought about how much she wanted to kiss, lick and nibble every inch of perfect skin she saw. It was, however, the uncomfortable flood of wetness between her own legs to break her out of her trance and she silently cursed herself as she, too, quickly turned her back and began stripping. She had her 'sleep' clothes on in record time, even though she felt ridiculous wearing them.

She never saw Bo's small smile as the succubus felt the blonde's energy spike to levels well above a ten. "Right or left?" She asked, turning her head to sneak a glance at the blond only to feel slightly disappointed when Tamsin was already dressed.

"Hmm?" The Valkyrie responded absentmindedly, even as she mentally berated herself about keeping control.

"Do you sleep on the right or the left?" The succubus repeated, slipping her t-shirt quickly over her head before she turned to face the blonde.

"Oh, um...it doesn't matter. Usually I sleep in the middle of the bed, so either is fine." Tamsin's blue eyes looked everywhere but the brunette, knowing that if she looked again, she might not be able to look away.

"Alright, sounds good," Bo replied with a small smile, making her way to the bed and pulling back the covers. Tamsin followed suite, slipping into the opposite side and turning onto her side, her back facing the succubus. Still, she could feel the body-heat radiating from the other woman and it called to her - no, _screamed _at her.

This was going to be torture.

It seemed like hours had passed as Tamsin lay there, rigid and as stiff as a board, her eyes wide open and her ears listening intently to every single movement that the other woman made. Bo shifted and changed position often and, though Tamsin know it should annoy her to all end, she couldn't find herself to feel anything close to it.

"Tamsin? Are you awake?" Bo whispered softly several moments later, shifting closer.

If possible, Tamsin stiffened more. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" There was a shyness and vulnerability in Bo's voice that Tamsin just couldn't ignore so she turned to look over her shoulder at the brunette's outline.

"Sure."

"Can you...uh..."

"Yes?" Tamsin prodded.

Several seconds later, Bo finally replied. "Can you hold me?"

It was a request that filled Tamsin with both dread and glee. On one hand, she knew that, if simply _sleeping _next to the brunette was this hard, then _holding _her was going to be much worse. Plus, she knew it would mean something totally different for her than it would the succubus. For Bo, it would be an act of comfort and friendship. For Tamsin...well, it would still be an act of comfort but it would mean so much more than friendship. On the other hand, she wanted to just scream 'yes!' and pull the other woman into her arms.

"It's just that...whenever I feel really sad, Kenzie usually holds me while I sleep." Tamsin couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt when she heard that but she quickly forced it away as Bo continued, "And...Well, Kenzie isn't here but it would be nice if you could..."

She didn't know if it was for completely selfish reasons, or because of the vulnerability in that voice that made Tamsin answer with a soft 'Ok'

Bo scooted closer and the Valkyrie took that as her cue as she rolled onto her opposite side and also scooted over, opening her arms so the other woman could slip into them.

She was unprepared for the feel of Bo's body molding to her own and she barely suppressed a moan. It was the first time they had been so close and the heat radiating off of the other woman nearly suffocated her. However, it was the flood of warmth that filled her soul as Bo snuggled deeper into her embrace and rested her head on the blonde's chest that most affected her.

Nothing had ever felt as perfect to her as holding Bo in her arms.

"Thank you, Tam," the succubus whispered softly, and it was only moments before her breathing evened and she slipped into her dreams with a small, happy smile on her face.

Tamsin took a long moment to study the Succubus' peaceful expression. Unable to resist, she lifted a hand and gently traced a soft cheekbone with her thumb, reveling in the feel of that silky skin beneath her fingertips. As she held the woman she loved in her arms, a contented peace she had never known filled her. She could almost imagine that, tonight, right now, the Succubus was hers...and, even if she woke up in the morning and Bo was nothing but her friend, she would still be happy. Because at least she was able to hold her tonight.

_Yeah, Odin. You can go fuck yourself. Even if I die tomorrow, she's more than worth it_, the blond Valkyrie thought as she bend her head and pressed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. Her arms tightened around the smaller woman, pulling her closer and she, too, drifted into the land of sleep.

**Authors Note; **So, I'll probably turn this into a three or four shot. I already have the second chapter half-way written, so I know it will at LEAST be a two-shot.

I'm very, very quickly falling in love with Valkubus, even though I've been nothing but a Doccubus shipper since the first episode. I just don't know what it is about this pair, though...I love Tamsin to DEATH, she's probably my third favorite character after Bo and Kenzie. During the Brazenwood episode - hell, the Kitsune-kidnapping episode- I squealed like a girl (of course, I AM a girl, but that's irreverent). Every time you see these two together, sparks practically fly off the screen and I adore it.

So yes, I am now a Valkubus shipper even with my deep love of Doccubus.

Please review! However, any Valkubus hate-reviews or rants about how Doccubus is perfect and Tamsin sucks WILL BE DELEATED. This fic is clearly marked as a Bo/Tamsin ROMANCE, so if you don't like it, please don't read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Xena: Warrior Princess

**Authors Note:** Just a heads up, I originally wrote this chapter and then went back later and changed a bunch of stuff and added a bunch of stuff. I've read through it to make sure the flow was still good, but please let me know if anything seems off.

Tamsin awoke alone.

It was kind of fucking depressing.

With a furrowed brow, she sat up and looked around, finding the room empty, as she suspected. Her frown deepened even as she threw back the covers and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. It surprised her how sad she had felt waking alone after spending the night with the Succubus in her arms.

She shook the unfamiliar feeling off and stretched her tired body, rolling her neck and shoulders before arching her back in an almost feline gesture. A sigh of contentment left her as her muscles relaxed and contracted, easing the stiffness even as she shook the last remnants of sleep from her mind and stood. She slipped off into the bathroom, reliving her aching bladder as well as rinsing the sleep from her mouth with the mouthwash perched on the sink, even as she recalled the night before.

It had certainly been a wakeup call...For one, she'd gotten the best sleep of her life. Nothing felt as good as sleeping in the embrace of the woman she loved. A deep contentment had filled her, a contentment she had never known before and she found herself aching to feel like that again.

Things in her life were certainly looking up, even though she was now probably one of the most wanted Fae of her clan as well as the Dark - if not _the _most wanted. She knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Some bad stuff was coming, that she was sure of and, though Tamsin had been in plenty of tight situations in her life and had always walked away, this time she wasn't so confident.

Bo would be at her side, she knew. The Succubus was the most loyal person she had never met and, now that Bo had accepted her as a friend, she knew that meant the brunette had her back through thick and thin. Even when she considered the facts, though, she realized that, for the first time in her life, she was scared of what the future would hold.

On one hand, she had come to the conclusion that Odin was scared of the succubus. It would explain enough, to be sure. For one, Odin's interest - near obsession, really - in Bo ran far deeper than the God just wanting the brunette's powerful spirit for Valhalla. It was very rare that her Father invested personal interest in a warrior and, when he did, it was either because the warrior was very powerful, or Odin felt they were a threat.

Tamsin had a very strong feeling it was the second option.

The delivery of the Rune glass was just another clue. It was without any conceit that Tamsin admitted to herself that she was the best at what she did. She was Odin's Pride and Joy, his crowning achievement. No other Valkyrie did their job better than she did. It was why she was usually given the hardest marks, because the Norse God knew she would succeed where others would most likely fail. The fact that she had been personally requested for a job wasn't a red flag in itself - it wouldn't have been the first time it had happened - but the fact that she had been given a Rune glass to weaken the succubus so she could 'bring her in', so to speak, _was_.

It only meant one thing; Odin feared that his very best wouldn't succeed. He feared that Bo would be too powerful, even for his strongest.

She figured that was probably the reason for Acacia's presence as well. Her sister was notably the only person that Tamsin had ever really listened to or respected. If Odin suspected her feelings for Bo, then Acacia would have been the only one that could possibly get her back on track. When that plan backfired, he'd tried to threaten her with her sister's severed hand, hoping that the promise of Acacia's death if Tamsin betrayed him would sway her as well.

He hadn't counted on her choosing Bo over Acacia.

On the other hand, Tamsin suspected that Odin's fear of the brunette stemmed more from her 'dark side' - her inner Succubus, so to speak - than it did the woman herself. From what she understood, Bo had some pretty powerful Fae decorating her family tree – a fact that didn't surprise her in the least. Being a Valkyrie, she could sense the strong entity - stronger than anything she'd sensed before - that lingered under the surface, almost like an angry lion stuck in a cage. Likewise, that inner nature seemed to be triggered when the people Bo cared about were threatened.

She was pretty confident that she fell into that category.

Besides that, Tamsin was a powerful figure in her own right. She was defiant and very rarely listened to authority if she didn't want to. She was imposing and intimidating and she was as cocky as she was for a very good reason. Her skill with weaponry was unmatched on Valhalla and her 'special skill' was making people doubt themselves. She had _earned _her title as the best and, though it had made her an outcast to her sisters, they also feared and respected her. She doubted any of her sisters would be eager to go up against her alone, let alone with the infamous 'unaligned succubus' at her side.

Still, despite how strong she and Bo both were on their own - let alone together - with all the combined forces of Valhalla and Asgard, not to mention anyone else Odin could pay, coming after her even she had her doubts. Hell, even with the rest of the Happy Sunshine Gang (side note to herself: Punch Evony in the face for that damn nickname) she wasn't so sure they could stand against the power Odin had at his disposal.

It was with these musings that she returned to the bedroom, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. Her eyes flicked to where she had left her clothes and realized, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that they were gone. Without another thought, she hurriedly strode out of the bedroom door and down the corridor, quickly trotting down the stairs, not even caring that she was still wearing her sleep clothes.

The scene that met her eyes made her come up short. Bo, still in her 'sleep' clothes was dancing around the kitchen along to the soft music that filtered from an IPod dock on the far counter. The succubus had her eyes closed as she head-banged along to the chorus and the two spatulas in her hands acted as drum sticks even as she sang along to the lyrics under her breath.

Tamsin smirked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. She watched the scene for long moments, realizing just how used she could get to waking up every morning and coming downstairs to see Bo dancing in the kitchen and how, just by seeing the other woman so carefree, her worries and fears all but disappeared.

Abruptly, the song changed to some pop melody and the brunette went from rocking out to bee-bopping around, swinging her hips in circular motions and waving her cookware around her head. Tamsin couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, bending slightly at her waist as one of her hands rested on her stomach.

Bo started, gasping and whirling to face the Valkyrie, her mouth open in a small 'o' and her eyes wide in shock. She remained that way for a few seconds before a smile broke out on her face and she chuckled softly at how ridiculous she knew she must have looked.

"Okay," Tamsin gasped as she righted herself, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "What the hell was that!?"

Bo chuckled and shook her head, her eyes sparkling with joy at hearing Tamsin so carefree. "That was me cooking breakfast or, actually," she paused, passing a glance toward the clock above the microwave, "lunch."

"Well, hate to break it to you Bo," the blond said, eying the space behind Bo's back where a cloud of black smoke wafted up, "but that was you _trying_ to cook breakfast. And Failing. Miserably. Seriously Miserably."

"Huh?" The succubus asked with a crinkled brow, passing a glance behind her shoulder and then taking a frantic double-take when she saw the same smoke Tamsin was eying. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, clearing the short space between her and the stove with a bound and grabbing the handle of the pan only to hurl it into the sink. The sound of sizzling reached their ears and the brunette turned back to the Valkyrie with a timid smile on her face. "So...takeout?"

Tamsin chuckled, shaking her head in near disbelief and strolling closer. "Well, now I know what Dyson meant when he said to never - under any circumstances - let you near a stove."

"Well...my skillset leans more toward the carnal nature," Bo replied with a smirk and a wink.

"So I hear," Tamsin shot back with a smirk of her own.

"Well," The succubus said with an exaggerated sigh, "I was planning on pancakes...but you get coffee instead."

The blond shrugged, "Works fine for me."

It was only then that Tamsin caught sight of the yellow-stained glass out of the corner of her eye and her head snapped almost violently in its direction, her eyes narrowed. They flicked between the flask and the brunette, her brow twisted into a scowl and her spine stiff with renewed tension. "What are you doing with that?" The Valkyrie asked emotionlessly, one finger pointing to the yellow vial as she pinned the other woman with a hard glare.

Bo shifted nervously, thrown off balance by the blonde's suddenly cold disposition which was so different from their playful banter not ten minutes before and the Valkyrie's tenderness from last night. "Well, um...I was...It was in your jeans pocket. I grabbed your clothes this morning to throw them into the wash...I figured it was the least I could do after I cried and oozed snot all over them last night."

Tamsin eyed the succubus for a moment, as if trying to figure out if the other woman was lying to her or not. She couldn't see any hint of deception in Bo's gaze or her body language, so she relaxed just a fraction. "Um...thanks," she uttered before she shrugged the tension out of her shoulders and moved to sit on one of the barstools on the side of the island opposite Bo.

"I'm sorry," the succubus began tentatively, "I didn't mean to seem like I was snooping or anything..."

The Valkyrie shrugged. "No worries."

Bo nodded with a smile, though the edge that still tainted Tamsin's voice still had her slightly on guard. "So..." she drawled in a rather lame attempt to start conversation and leave the tension behind.

Tamsin's lips twitched into a small smile at the Succubus' lame attempt, meanwhile silently thanking her for moving on. "So," she answered with a smirk which widened at the brunette's glare.

"You could contribute to the conversation, you know?"

Tamsin's smirk morphed into a smile, "Now, where would be the fun in that?"

Bo rolled her eyes, her own lips curving into a grin. "Smartass. Still up for coffee?" She asked, even as she grasped her own discarded mug and took a long, satisfying swallow. The blond warrior eyed the glass longingly, missing Bo's smile and small nod. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thanks," Tamsin offered and smiled her victory. After the night she'd had and her deep, serious thinking as soon as she's woken up, coffee was just what she needed. She only hoped that Bo's brew was better than that at the station.

Then again, _any _coffee would be better than that shit.

Bo worked quickly, grabbing another cup from the cabinets and flitting over to the coffee pot as the Valkyrie surreptitiously stared in appreciation of the succubus' grace. "How do you like it?" Bo asked innocently without looking away from her task, startling Tamsin from her ogling.

"Huh?" The blond responded dumbly, shaking her head slightly to clear the fog from her mind. _Oh, baby, I could show you _just _how I like it_...Her own lascivious thoughts, coupled with Bo's quite innocent words, sent a jolt of desire down her spine.

Bo smiled mischievously as she felt the energy level in the room hike up a few notches. For some reason, she loved the affect she had on the Valkyrie, even though she knew her breakup with Lauren was much too fresh for her to even consider doing anything about it. If it would have been just about feeding or rebound sex, she would have jumped the blond hours ago, but she had an inkling that Tamsin's feelings ran deeper than just lust and she refused to hurt the other woman by using her as just a feed or a way to get off.

The desire she could feel from the other woman, though, was quite flattering and it actually comforted her to know that at least _someone _wanted her.

Though she had no intentions of using the blond, she saw no harm in having a little fun. "I said," Bo repeated, lowering her voice to a husky drawl, looking over her shoulder to gaze at the blond with a raised eyebrow and a charming grin, "how do you like it?"

Tamsin glared and quickly conquered the rampant desire inside of her, realizing that the succubus had probably gotten a pretty good read on her sexual energy, "Black...and don't play with fire, succubus. You'll only get burned."

Bo chuckled, grabbing the mug and turning to place it in front of the warrior. Tamsin's heart soared at the sound, loving how carefree the brunette sounded so soon after a bad breakup. She likewise felt a swell of pride at being the cause of that sound.

"I think you're the one that's playing with fire, Valkyrie. You're not the one that can feel sexual energies."

"Maybe not," Tamsin quickly retorted, "but it's still all your fault."

Bo raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly to the side, "Hmm...How so?"

"Well," The blonde warrior began casually, as if they were talking about the weather, "You're a succubus. Everything about you is purposely meant to draw people in. Your body, your looks, your voice...even the way you smell. You radiate sexual energy. It's how you hunt. People are naturally _supposed _to desire you as soon as they look at you." The detective paused, taking a quick draw from her mug and then humming in pleasure when she determined that, yes, it was _much _better than the precinct's brew. "Now, take me, who is a Valkyrie. We're naturally drawn to strong spirits, strong warriors, which you are. If you take all that information and pair it with what you're wearing or, rather, _not _wearing..." Tamsin corrected with a raised eyebrow of her own as she eyed Bo's tiny 'sleep' clothing, "how do you expect me to react? You're a Private Investigator...connect the dots."

Bo, in turn, looked down at her own body with a furrowed and confused brow. The pink cotton shorts she wore barely covered the top few inches of her thighs, leaving her long, tanned legs exposed and the small black wife-beater she wore exposed ample cleavage. She smiled when she realized the Valkyrie's point and looked back up at the other woman. "Touché, Detective. Touché."

Tamsin grinned, pleased with her victory. The pair sipped their beverages in comfortable silence, only sharing a small glance and smile now and then as they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

The Warrior, on one hand, was surprised just how at ease she felt at the moment. Usually, any silences that involved her and another person just sitting there were awkward, strained and uncomfortable but with Bo, it seemed natural, like they didn't need to talk, they could just feel. Strangely enough, it had always been like that with Bo, even after they had first met. Sure, some of their silences - like that time in the interrogation room - had been tense but never awkward or uncomfortable. A large part of her had always felt at ease with the succubus, no matter the situation and it confused and scared the living shit out of her.

Bo, on the other hand, was remembering the night before. She couldn't remember a time when she had slept so well, without the plague of nightmares. In Tamsin's arms, she had felt safe and protected, like nothing in the world could touch her. Even the pain she'd felt over her break up with Lauren had eased, almost as if the warrior's touch had chased away her hurt and replaced it with a deep contentment. When she had woken up that morning, she had felt well-rested and rejuvenated and she wasn't sure if it was another side effect of passing her Dawning or because of the woman herself.

Which led her to even more confusing thoughts. Like how, despite everything that Tamsin had done to her - constantly trying to put her in Hecuba Prison, most notably - she had never once felt a hint of animosity or anger toward the woman. It was like there was something inside of her that just _knew _Tamsin would never hurt her. From the first time they'd met, she'd been drawn to the detective, like something inside of her was constantly screaming to be closer. At first, Bo had put it off as just being drawn to a strong warrior, someone who would be strong enough to feed her. As their 'relationship' progressed, though, she wasn't all that certain that was the case. Sure, she was very attracted to the Valkyrie but there was just something else about her that drew Bo in, something more than the simple desire to feed off of a strong host. She just didn't know what that _something _was.

Last night had just brought everything to deadlock. While on one hand, being in Tamsin's arms had felt natural in a way it never had with Lauren and Dyson...yet, on the other, it only confused her more. She was well aware of the fact that she was developing feelings for the warrior as well as the fact that those feelings were beginning to surpass simple friendship. Tamsin had this side to her, this gentle, concerned, almost tender side to her that she only showed to Bo - and only very sparingly.

Sometimes, the succubus could see it in her eyes whenever Tamsin looked at her or she could feel it in her actions. Like when Tamsin had helped her find Kenzie after she had been kidnapped, even after everyone else - her family, friends, hell, even the woman that claimed to love her - had turned their backs on her and locked her in a cell. Or during her Dawning invitation in Brazenwood. Tamsin hadn't left her side for a moment, always hovering over her shoulder almost protectively. The Valkyrie had even valiantly attempted to rush to her aid during her old west style duel when her opponent had morphed from one dirty asshole to two.

And Gods...that kiss.

It hadn't been a feed or even a celebratory 'great job' peck on the lips. It was a full blown, honest-to-God 'I'm so fucking happy you're not dead' kiss. She'd barely caught a glimpse of the Valkyrie's face before their lips had been intertwined but the glimpse she did catch held nothing but overwhelming relief. What had surprised her the most, however, was how much she had wanted Tamsin to kiss her again...and again...and again.

Which confused the living fuck out of her. She loved Lauren. She knew she did. Lauren made her feel things that no one had ever made her feel. They'd fought so hard to finally be together...it was all she'd wanted from day one. But she had to admit they had been growing more and more distant even since Kenzie's kidnapping. She wouldn't deny it; it had hurt when Lauren didn't believe her. A lot. She'd felt a sharp pang of betrayal and things just hadn't been the same since that day.

She'd never been more confused or torn in her life. Even the whole Dyson vs. Lauren incident hadn't been such a clusterfuck.

Something was definatly going on, which only meant one thing. It was time for a long talk with Trick. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be her Grandfather.

"So," The succubus began softly as her thoughts concluded, angling her body so she could better see and talk to the other woman, "I just wanted to say thanks...for last night. It really meant a lot to me."

Tamsin was caught off guard by the comment, though she met Bo's eyes and nodded her head once, offering a small smile as her cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Don't mention it."

_Is she blushing? _Bo thought with a dimpled grin, _that's so cute! Wait...cute? Tamsin? Yep, definatly time to have a chat with Gramps. _"But," the brunette warned with slightly narrowed eyes, "don't think for a minute that I forgot how you blew me off last night." She noted how the detective stiffened and the grasp on her mug tightened, but Bo was determined to get to the bottom of the problem.

Tamsin cleared her throat and shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she brushed off, hoping it was put a stop to Bo's efforts.

"I don't think so. I'm feeling much better about the break-up now, so you have no excuse today. Tell me what's going on," she prompted, hoping the plea in her voice didn't sound too desperate.

That plea prompted Tamsin to meet the other woman's eyes and she immediatly regretted the decision. The deep concern swirling in those chocolate depths tore down her defenses and her opposition and she heaved a sigh. "Okay," She held up a restraining hand at Bo's delighted smile, "But, let me just say beforehand that I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she nearly whispered, her lips set in a thin, determined line even as she mentally and emotionally prepared herself for the worst.

Bo's brow furrowed in confusion and dread, not at all liking the sinking feeling those words evoked in the pit of her stomach. "What does that mean?"

The Valkyrie sighed. "Bo, what I'm about to tell you, you're not going to like very much. Just...please, let me say everything I need to say before you run me through with your favorite sword, okay?"

Her attempt at humor failed miserably as Bo's frown deepened and a feeling of dread engulfed her, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay," Tamsin confirmed with a sharp nod before stiffening her spine and taking a deep breath. "Me being here isn't a coincidence, in Toronto, I mean. I wasn't sent here for some peace project between the Dark and the Light. That was just my cover. You remember when I told you I used to be a bounty hunter?" Bo nodded, "Well, technically, I still am. I was sent here by Odin, the King of the Norse Gods. He's my Father, as well as my master."

Tamsin paused to collect her jumbled thoughts when she realized she wasn't explaining very well. "You see, once upon a time, the sole purpose of Valkyries was to collect the souls of dead warriors worthy of Valhalla, or Warrior Heaven. Those who were particularly brave in battle or were valiant or showed great courage and strength of spirit were taken to Valhalla to spend an eternity in paradise. Valkyries were their guides, their caretakers. They had honor and integrity and were a noble race of Fae.

But, thousands of years ago, Odin fell into a deep depression; 'eternal torture', he called it. His duty was to bring peace to the Norse country yet all he would do is sit in Valhalla and watch 'the bitter struggle called life' on earth. Day in and Day out, he would watch young, honorable men - men capable of changing the world for the better - die for the greed of their Kings. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He crucified himself along a roadside, unwilling to take part in the struggle of life anymore and convinced the world was doomed to live in a constant state of conflict."

Even as Bo sat, riveted by the tale, Tamsin's eyes took on a distant, glazed affect but her voice was impassioned. She knew the Valkyrie was speaking, word-for-word, a story she had once heard herself, yet she was drawn in by the sheer emotion in which Tamsin narrated. This was her history, her lineage and Bo knew it meant a great deal to her.

"It was there that a woman came across him. She came to from a distant land in the east, one that she called Chin...We call it the land that sent us a demon. They say she was the most beautiful woman to walk the earth, with hair as black as night and eyes as cold and blue as ice, but she was evil in its purest form. She called herself Xena. She brought Odin out of his depression by sharing with him her lust for life. He, in turn, made her a Valkyrie. She excelled in her new role but it was only a matter of time before she came into conflict with the woman who was the leader of the Valkyrie, and Odin's lover, Grunhilda.

"You see, she took deep pleasure in battle, in death. This was not the Valkyrie way. Grunhilda was an honorable woman who took her job very seriously. It was her duty to ferry the dead to Valhalla, but she didn't take pleasure in the deaths of others. Xena reveled in it. She _wanted _it. Odin was hypnotized and entranced by her passion and he fell madly in love with her. Grunhilda knew that everything she had worked for and cherished, that the honor and integrity of the Valkyrie was being destroyed and so she tried to turn Odin against Xena. In his anger, he cast Grunhilda aside and gave Xena her position as the Valkyrie Captain. She polluting their minds - as well as Odin's - with her bloodlust, taught them to embrace violence."

Tamsin paused, taking a deep swig of her coffee before passing a glance to the Succubus. She wanted to smile at how entranced in the tale Bo was but she knew that, soon enough, the awe on the brunette's face would turn to disgust.

"Xena's need for power was unquenchable so she seduced Odin and made him believe that she was in love with him. It was under this guise that she convinced him to tell her the location of the Rheingold, an ancient ring that gave the one who wore it ultimate power, as long as they had completely forsaken love.

"Once Odin finally gave her the location of the Rhine Maidens, the women who guarded the sacred relic, she betrayed him and tricked the Maidens into giving her the ring, in turn giving her ultimate power and making her invincible. Grunhilda and the few of the Valkyrie that were loyal to her tried to stop her and retrieve the relic in an attempt to return honor to Valhalla. They all died except Grunhilda. She managed to steal the ring from the Xena and put it on, even thought she had not forsaken love, knowing that it was the only way to kill Xena.

"The power of the ring transformed Grunhilda into a horribly disfigured beast. In the midst of the battle, Xena managed to retrieve the ring and put it on. Grunhilda, as fearsome as she was in her new form, knew she was no match for Xena as long as she had the ring. She fled. Using chains she stole from Odin and Grunhilda's own necklace as a lock, Xena transformed an abandoned mine into Grunhilda's prison and she drove Grunhilda toward her fate. Xena knew being trapped in that hideous form would be the ultimate torture for Grunhilda and Xena wanted her to suffer with her own ugliness forever. In the struggle, Grunhilda managed to grab the ring. Xena wasn't about to go into that mine without the ring and Grunhilda wasn't about to give it to her. It was a stalemate.

"Xena disappeared and Odin went mad with grief and rage. One woman he had loved betrayed him and the other was trapped forever in her hideous form. He let his hate and rage consume him until he was a shell of the man he had once been. Instead he grew hungry for more power. He began to send Valkyries on 'missions', he called them, to retrieve the souls of strong warriors before they were meant to die. In return, he gave them rewards. In effect, he turned the once honorable Valkyrie into glorified bounty hunters. It has been that way ever since. Odin finds someone he wants - or someone he perceives as a threat - and sends his Valkyrie to retrieve their souls. Once they're in Valhalla, he feeds off of their energy, slowly consuming their spirit until nothing remains."

Tamsin paused at the end of her tale, taking a deep, steadying breath and focusing her gaze on her companion. Bo's brow was scrunched in deep concentration as she connected all the dots. It only took a few moments before realization washed over her face and the Valkyrie felt a flood of anxiety fill her when Bo's brown eyes flitted up to meet hers.

"You're here for a bounty." Tamsin nodded. "It's me, isn't it?" Tamsin nodded again, her throat closing as she waited for Bo to explode, to attack her, to curse her, but it never came. "Why haven't you taken me in yet?" The succubus asked with an eerie calm that unsettled the blond.

"Technically," the Warrior began, lowering her eyes in shame, "I didn't know you were the target until your Dawning invitation. I was just sent here and told that I would know who my mark was when the time was right. I just assumed it was Dyson. He's a strong warrior and it would have explained why I was put on cop detail with him as my partner."

"And?" Bo prodded, unsure what to think about both what she was being told and her chaotic emotions. She felt hurt, angry, betrayed and sad but, at the same time, she still trusted Tamsin. She still felt strangely safe in the Valkyrie's presence and she still _knew _Tamsin wouldn't hurt her.

"And then..." Tamsin's jaw clenched, "And then I grew a fucking conscience."

Bo frowned, "What?"

The Valkyrie exploded from her seat, blowing past the surprised succubus. She began pacing circles in the space between the couch and the kitchen, grumbling under her breath before she whirled, her burning blue eyes piercing into the other woman. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Valkyries are only good at what they do when they don't care! You can't have a conscience and do what I do, what I've done, every day for over three-hundred years! You can't feel! And I started to care, okay?!" She roared, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. "You strut into my life with your stupid face and your stupid friends and all of a sudden I start to _feel _again! All my life, I haven't given a shit about anyone. I did my job, I did what I was told and I moved on. And then aaaaaalll of a sudden," the blond punctuated by waving her hands almost frantically in front of her face, "I meet you and your fucking Happy Sunshine Gang and everything changes!"

Bo sat in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth agape as she watched Tamsin practically have a mental breakdown. She might have found the blonde's wild, nearly incoherent ramblings and frantic hand gestures funny any other time but right now she was just...shocked.

"You all just seemed to jump on this 'let's befriend Tamsin' bandwagon! I didn't ask you to! I didn't want you to! I was perfectly fine with the life I had before, but noooo! You just had to be all...all...You!" The Warrior once again pointed an accusing figure at Bo, her eyes bright and burning with anger and her body flushed. "And you made me _care _again, and you showed me what it was like to have _friends _and to be a part of something actually _worth _being a part of! Do you know what that's like?! Huh!? Do you!"

Bo finally gathered her bearings and she studied Tamsin with a calculating and understanding look. "Yeah, actually."

The Succubus' soft words were enough to break the Valkyrie from her near-insane ranting and Tamsin froze. Her eyebrows drew together when she finally realized what Bo had said, "Huh?"

Sucking in a steadying breath and standing from her own seat, Bo closed the distance between herself and the Warrior. A foot away from Tamsin, she paused and, never breaking eye contact, she lifted a hand and placed it softly on the blonde's upper arm. "Yes. I understand completely. I'm your Kenzie."

Tamsin's face was morphed into one that could only be explained as flabbergasted, her forehead furrowed, her eyes narrowed and her mouth slightly agape. "Huh?"

Bo smiled. "For ten years, I've moved from place to place, never letting anyone get close to me and pushing everything I felt away. I ran away from my past and from myself. I didn't trust anyone and I didn't care about anyone, even myself. I was reckless and hotheaded and I didn't care about anything because I didn't have anything to lose. I was lonely, but that didn't matter because I only saw myself as a demon whose only purpose in life was to bring death. It was easier not letting myself feel and I was okay with that. Until I met Kenzie. She taught me that it was _okay _to let other people close to you. She taught me how to love again, to feel something again. She taught me how to deal with my guilt and my self-hatred. She taught me to stop running from myself. I'm your Kenzie."

Tamsin, who had recovered from her addled state, nodded in understanding even as she felt her love and respect for this amazing woman grow. She'd never known what Bo had gone through in the past and she was slightly shocked to how alike they were. "I was only like that for ten years," Bo continued, "You've been like that for over three hundred. I can't imagine..."

The Valkyrie bowed her head and spoke in a near whisper, "I'm scared, Bo."

With a gentle hand, the Succubus grasped the blonde's chin and lifted her face so their eyes met again, "Of what?"

"I couldn't do it," Tamsin explained in the same soft voice, "I couldn't take you to him. I've forsaken my clan but now they'll come after me and they'll come after you. I can't protect you, not against all the forces of Valhalla and Asgard." For the first time in her life, Tamsin felt tears well in her eyes and desperation well inside her. She decided she _loathed _the feeling.

Bo simply smiled, shifting her hand from the blonde's chin in favor of cupping her cheek. Her thumb gently brushed away a fallen tear as she answered confidently, "We'll protect each other. We're two badass bitches with swords. They don't stand a chance. "

Tamsin let loose a watery laugh and covered Bo's hand with her own. "Hell no, they don't," she replied confidently and, for the first time since Bo's Dawning invitation, she actually began to feel a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't end in her and Bo's deaths.

**Authors Note:** Okay, first things first...I SERIOUSLY NEED TO HAVE A LOST GIRL RANT RIGHT NOW! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY DON'T MY FRIENDS WATCH THIS SHOW!?

Secondly, Yes, I totally did use Xena: Warrior Princess as my base for Valkyrie Fae legend. Sure, I had another idea I could have run with but Xena is one of my favorite shows and the Valkyrie storyline is one of my favorite storylines (mostly because Gabrielle practically ADMITTED that her and Xena were together...eek!) and the story fit in with what I'd had planned for this story almost perfectly. I did change a few things, however. Like, for instance, the story pretty much stops where Tamsin stopped it (so basically - if you're familiar with the show - Xena never saved Grunhilda, blah blah blah)

Thirdly...I have decided to extend this story to at least a four-shot. Maybe more...I might make it an actually story, I'm talking ten or more chapters, but I'm not sure yet. I know you all probably want is some huge wonderful Valkubus fluff ball story that includes Tamsin and Bo totally taking down Odin and Valhalla, but I seriously don't know how I'm going to make that happen right now. Have an idea? Bounce 'em off me with a PM! =O


End file.
